Zatsune is still alive
by Lii and Eii
Summary: Zatsune has taken over Crypton studios, and only one vocaloid has survived. She rewards the lucky winner in song. Songfic of "Still alive" From Portal. By Eii.


GLaDOS, you do the disclaimer!

GLaDOS: Lii and Eii don't own vocaloid, portal, arashi, or me.

That's why Eii cries in her corner all day long.

Lily darted past shelves of machinery. She came across an

empty space, with a small metal table and some rusty stools,

and a cake. Normally, Lily would keep moving, she didn't

usually care for cake. However, she hadn't eaten in days.

Zatsune had taken over Crypton studios, and most of her

friends hadn't survived. Luckily, in the last moments of battle,

Lily managed to shut Zatsune down, and burn the black haired

robot to pieces. The cake was practically calling her name. She

shuffled towards the stool closest to her, and plopped down.

She grabbed a knife so conveniently resting on the table, and

began to slice into the chocolate cake. Mid-cut, she was

interrupted by a high-pitched voice over the intercom.

"This was a triumph." The voice peeped.

"Zatsune…?" Lily called out through the lonely building.

"I'm making a note here: Huge success. It's hard to overstate

my satisfaction." Zatsune sang, and continued as Lily nervously

served herself some cake. "Vocaloid science. We do what we

must, because we can. For the good of all of us, except the ones

who are dead."

Lily slumped over, picking at her cake. She held back a tear as

she remembered that she was unable to save her innocent

friends. Zatsune kept singing, as if to comfort her.

"But there's no use crying over every mistake! You just keep on

trying 'til you run out of cake! And the sciene gets done, and

you make a neat gun, for the people who are still alive!"

Lily sighed. What was Zatsune saying? Crypton made songs, not

guns!

" Zatsune, wll you please just stop-"

"I'm not even angry. I'm being so sincere right now. Even

though you broke my heart and killed me!" Zatsune chirped.

"Yeah… sorry about that." Lily laughed nervously.

"And tore me to pieces. And threw every piece into a fire." It

was as if Zatsune was seriously TRYING to make Lily guilty for

saving herself. As much as Lily tried to get her to stop, Zatsune

continued her song. "As they urned, it hurt because I was so

happy for you! Now these points of data make a beautiful line,

and we're out of beta, we're releasing on time! So I'm glad I got

burned. Think of all the things we learned, for the people who

are still alive!"

"I'm gonna leave…. It's getting weird. Your song, I mean." Lily

began to walk away from her cake, as much as she wanted it.

But she had to go, before something happened.

"Go ahead and leave me… I think I prefer to stay inside…."

Zatsune sounded sad as she sang this. Lily paused. Maybe she

should finish the cake…. I mean, not like she felt BAD or

anything. What gave you that idea?

"Maybe you'll find someone else to help you. Maybe Arashi.

That was a joke. HAHA. FAT CHANCE."

Lily rolled her eyes. How did Zatsune know she'd always

wanted to sing with Arashi? It could build up her popularity….

Lily gave up. The song WAS pretty catchy…

"Anyway, this cake is great, it's so delicious and moist." She

Added, grabbing another slice of cake.

"Look at me still talking 

when there's Science to do. 

When I look out there, it makes me GLaD I'm not you. 

I've experiments to run. 

There is research to be done. 

On the people who are still alive. 

And believe me I am still alive. 

I'm doing Science and I'm still alive. 

I feel FANTASTIC and I'm still alive. 

While you're dying I'll be still alive. 

And when you're dead I will be still alive."

"Still alive?"

"STILL ALIVE." Zatsune boomed into the microphone, as Lily

jumped in her seat.

Soon, Zatsune had entered the room and joined Lily for some

cake. Everyone likes cake, even evil robots.

How was it? It's my first fanfiction, actually. I played portal a while back, with my dad, and I just had to write a fic for it.

Constructive critisism if you must.

-Eii! :D

Review and get cake!


End file.
